


All the cool kids know how to fit in

by franglemand



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franglemand/pseuds/franglemand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison's never been left without a duet partner before. </p><p>Reaction fic to 6x09, set mid-episode after Madison and Mason's fight in the cafeteria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the cool kids know how to fit in

"So, did you and Tweedle Two finally work out how to merge yourselves into one body or has he somehow turned himself invisible?"

Madison rolls her eyes. She could really do without Kitty's idea of pleasant conversation right now. "Mason isn't here. He's practising for the bar mitzvah."

"Oh don't tell me, you're doing Sonny and Cher and he's worried about finding his wig."

"As it happens, he's working on a solo." Madison tries to keep the hurt out of her voice as she says it. There _had_ been a Sonny and Cher duet on her short list for them to gender switch, though it probably wouldn't have made it onto her  _short_  short list because it seemed like too obvious a choice to have her sing the Sonny part. Not that it matters now.

Kitty raises her eyebrows. "Trouble in paradise? Please don't tell me he dumped you because I'm so not here for that conversation."

"We're not dating, we're  _twins._ "

"Yes, ones who clearly read too much Weasley twin action growing up. I've said it before and I'll say it again; fanfiction.net is not a place to find your role models."

"We're not sleeping with each other!" Madison snaps. Everyone is so  _obsessed_  with this sex thing, like that's the only way you can ever be close to another human being. On a good day she and Mason can laugh it off together; it's not like anyone ever has understood them. Today is not a good day. She hasn't seen Mason since she yelled at him in the cafeteria and she feels both naked and weirdly disconnected without him by her side.

"You see, that would be much more convincing if you weren't constantly all over each other and if you didn't currently have the unmistakable look of someone who's just been dumped."

Madison shakes her head and pulls her earphones out of her bag. She can't leave because Miss Berry will be here any minute now but she really can't deal with Kitty right now.

"Hey," Kitty says sharply. "Are you ignoring me? Because weird as your relationship with your brother is, we still need you both for Glee club and that means you can't just shut people out even if you hate us."

Madison forces herself to take a deep breath before she replies. "I don't hate you, I'm just looking for music that I can use for this week's assignment."

"You're doing a solo as well?"

"Apparently." This time she's fairly sure the bitterness comes through in her tone. She's never been left without a duet partner before, though. All her life she's been part of a pair, occasionally looking pityingly at all those people who didn't have a ready-made best friend and duet partner when the teacher asked them to find a partner. It's not that she and Mason have never chosen to work with someone different, but they've always discussed it first. She doesn't quite know what to do with this new world where he'd rather work with Jane than with her, where he'll choose singing alone over singing with her even. (Is she really that awful? That he'd rather work with no one at all than spend one more week singing with her?) 

"That's silly, we can't have too many solos or we'll run over time. I haven't chosen a song yet so I suppose you can sing with me." Kitty looks at her, eyebrows raised in judgement. "No Disney. Or High School Musical."

"How about _Learning to Swim_? Is that non-Disney enough for you?" The smile on her face could cut her own face in two, Madison's fairly sure. She wonders if Kitty knows how that feels; suspects she does. (Kitty's still probably the last person she wants to be around right now.)

"You know Marilyn Manson?" Kitty sounds honestly surprised. "Not sure our Glorious Leaders will go for it but I can definitely work with that. We may be relegated to backing dancers in a group number for the actual show though. If Mr Schuster couldn't cope with The Cure, he's definitely not going to agree to us singing Marilyn Manson to a group of tweens."

Madison feels something in her relax just slightly. "I don't care. We can do something else."

Kitty snaps her fingers. "Well, hand over your phone then. As much as putting a number together at the last minute is a New Directions speciality, I'm going to need to vet the song choice before we can get started."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not familiar with Marilyn Manson at all (apart from Tainted Love) but Madison looked so pleased at Rachel's suggestion a couple of weeks ago and Kitty's mentioned liking him before as well. I've been wanting the two of them to have a chance to duet ever since.


End file.
